Ay un Ángel en mi Mente
by Ydiel
Summary: La locura en un ser humano puede desencadenar terribles consecuencias en las personas que nos rodean.


PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Ay un Ángel en mi Mente"

Murmullos, son los que se alcanzaban a escuchar cuando pasabas por esa desolada habitación. Las visitas que llegaron a frecuentar aquel departamento del ultimo piso, el 10 para ser exactos, comentaban que a veces se podía escuchar a personas hablar claramente y eso les provocaba escalofríos tanto que preferían irse sin siquiera despedirse. ¿Acaso estaría hechizada¿Podría ser cierto que tuviera un maleficio impuesto por una Diosa envidiando la paz de ese hogar? Yo prefiero pensar que sólo son ruidos que hace el viento. Muchas veces cuando estamos en la oscuridad nuestro subconsciente nos juega macabras bromas haciéndonos dudar de nuestra lógica y motivándonos a creer en todo aquello que va más aya de este mundo real.

-¿Otra vez estas aquí?- La mujer que le hablaba cerca de su rostro se podía notar que estaba de cierto modo enfadada, no era necesario corresponder su mirada si de antemano ya sabía lo que en esos ojos vería.

-Mamá¿Papá volverá a ser algún día el mismo?- La delicada silueta femenina giro para tomar en brazos a su pequeño retoño, pero no pudo evitar dejar caer por sus mejillas una solitaria lágrima.

-Claro que si mi amor…..claro que si.- Un suspiro resignado salió de sus rosados labios. Con el pequeño en brazos caminó hasta la salida de la tenebrosa habitación que alguna vez compartió con su amado "esposo" y cerrando tras de si toda posibilidad de recuperarlo.

"Ellos no lo entienden…..Jamás lo harán¿En verdad soy tan egoísta por querer estar solo el resto de mi miserable vida?... ¡No! no lo soy¿Cómo serlo si no deseas ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo?...Si lo que tan sólo anhela tu corazón es el amor de una mujer que ya te dejó, si, por desgracia te abandonó, te desgarró el alma al irse, callada, en silencio, en un despiadado silencio".

El hombre encerrado en aquella interminable oscuridad, seguía maldiciendo su suerte, su destino y su patética vida.

Pero en la parte inferior de aquel departamento, una joven mujer de no más de 30 años arrullaba a su único hijo, fruto de su amor.

-Bebé, mi hermoso bebé, sabes precioso vas a ser tan guapo como tu atractivo y adorable Padre- Al ir pronunciado cada palabra los ojos de la morena mujer se entrecerraban como atesorando cada recuerdo que venia a su mente.

-Flash Back-

-Vamos cariño, ya es un poco tarde no crees.- la melena de una joven de curvas bien proporcionadas se meneaba con el suave viento que refrescaba sus sentidos.

-OH no, Rei no me hables como si fuera un nene de 5 años, por que como podrás darte cuenta ya no lo soy.- Le respondió fastidiado por el comportamiento de su recién "esposa".

-Yo…. lo siento, en ningún momento ah sido mi intención hacerte sentir así…..discúlpame.- Su mirada se fue hacía al suelo en señal de vergüenza por lo que su esposo le había hecho notar.

-Rei….lo lamento, yo, no quería hablarte de esa manera pero….mejor olvídalo por favor, vamos.- La tomó de una mano y la guió junto a él, ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro y aún que iban tomados de la mano se podía percibir un glaciar capaz de congelar toda posible relación amorosa entre dos personas.

Cada uno con sus perturbados pensamientos se miraban sin mirarse, se buscaban sin buscarse. Incluso se podía llegar a pensar que eran la pareja perfecta, pero ese pensamiento distaba mucho de la cruda realidad. Un papel firmado por el puño de aquel nostálgico y perturbado hombre de cabellos azabaches no significaba nada, él podría escribir mil veces su firma en cualquier trozo de papel y nunca, jamás significaría algo para él. "Ya no".

-Por fin llegamos a nuestro hogar, qué te parece si nos damos un relajante baño y nos metemos a la cama,- Le preguntó insinuándosele provocativamente, pero como siempre ya sabía la respuesta.

-Yo lo are…... por mi propia cuenta, estoy demasiado cansado.- Con deplorable semblante fue subiendo uno a uno los escalones que dirigían hasta el segundo nivel del que hoy en día era su hogar, aquel que debía compartir con una "extraña", si, era su esposa, pero para él no era más que una intrusa en su vida, en su corazón. Parsimoniosamente se introdujo en la bañera, el agua tibia lo relajaba, lo transportaba a otro momento a otro lugar. Un lugar en donde su diosa malvada lo dominaba, lo sometía y lo castigaba, ah… pero que bien se sentía ser maltratado por ella.

De un pensamiento a otro su deseo creció haciéndose notar en la cristalina agua.

Rei se adentro en la habitación y con sumo cuidado giró la perilla de la puerta del baño para admirar la desnudes de su esposo, que hasta ese momento no conocía pero deseaba como nada más en este sombrío mundo.

El verlo ahí, desnudo y con su hombría firme, la sacudió en un mar inexplicable de satisfacción. Era tan atractivo, pecaminosamente atractivo, tanto que dolía no tenerlo, mataba por ser suya, por tener un aliciente como lo era para ella un bebé. O sólo seguir así, pero, teniendo el infinito placer de llevarlo a la gloria dentro de su femenino cuerpo.

Pero bien sabía que él sólo tenia pensamientos de ese lujurioso instinto para con una mujer y por desgracia era totalmente diferente a ella, no sabía quién era y no quería saberlo, pero su curiosidad la atormentaba y eso era algo que no podía controlar.

-Dios….están… endiabladamente hermoso…. tanto que peca de ser un simple mortal y tener semejante rostro, semejante cuerpo que bien podría ser el de un Dios Griego.-

-Fin Flash Back-

La hermosa pelinegra cerró sus ojos, como rememorando cada momento, cada minuto, segundo, cuando la hizo suya por única y ultima vez, no fue necesario intentar más, pues ella quedó embarazada desde ese momento, para su desgracia fue la única vez que se permitió gemir ante su contacto tan intimo.

Rei acarició el rostro tan perfecto ser que estaba acurrucada en su pecho, él, tan pequeño, tan parecido a su padre, mismos ojos azul profundo, mismos labios, mismo cabello azabache, mismo todo. Impresionante todo.

-Mamá….tengo mucho sueño.-Le informó el pequeño que se tallaba los ojos insistentemente.

-Vamos mi cielo, ya es hora de que sueñes con los angelitos.- La amorosa Madre llevó en brazos a su hijo hasta su habitación.

La fúnebre habitación del jefe de la casa seguía en el mismo estado, siempre. No se permitía correr las cortinas, no estaba permitido encender la luz, ni siquiera entrar. Para él la vida era seguir así, sucumbiendo en su mundo de locura, alucinando con su hermosa Diosa Rubia, con sus ojos celestes, con su blanquecina piel y su vientre abultado colmándolo de inmensa felicidad.

Unos delicados pasos se escuchaban apenas en un susurro hacía él. Él reconocía bien ese andar, que no le interesaba en nada girar sus ojerosos ojos para verla, ver a "esa" y no a ella, a la que su corazón tanto anhelaba. Aún que Rei sabía que no le estaba permitido entrar a ese lugar, lo hacía,

-Amor…. ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir un poco?- La pregunta más bien sonaba a suplica. Y es que dolía, dolía tanto verle así, ella prefería mil veces soportar su mal humor y sus constantes rechazos y desplantes para con ella que no obtener ninguna palabra salida de sus labios.

La mirada indiferente era su única respuesta, pero por lo menos tenia que intentarlo, hasta que el final llegara para alguno de los dos.

La pelinegra comenzaba a impacientarse ante la actitud de su esposo y es que el tener que soportar todo esto era peor que un calvario. En un arranque de furia corrió hasta la ventana tirando de las cortinas y permitiendo el paso a la luz neón que deslumbraba a la ciudad cuando ya caía la Noche. Darien al ver apenas la acción de la ojivioleta se arrojó iracundo hasta ella, la tomó de las muñecas aprisionándolas con fuerza tanto que para la fémina ya era inaguantable.

-¡Suéltame!...me lastimas Darien… ¡Suéltame ya por favor!...prometo no volverlo hacer.- El llanto entre cada suplica era insoportable. La soltó pero al mismo tiempo la empujó hasta quedar tirada en el frío piso. Rei se luxo el brazo izquierdo al caer sobre su propio peso, adolorida dejó escapar un gritito de dolor. Darien permanecía inmóvil de frente al ventanal.

"Nadie jamás me entenderá, nadie nunca podrá ocupar tu lugar, amor. Es tan malo querer aferrarme a tu recuerdo que ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir así, aquí. Estoy rotundamente negado a seguir en este mundo sin ti. Mi gran amor, mi Diosa Rubia, mi Serena¿Por qué tenias que marcharte tan pronto de mis brazos, de mis labios?... ¿Era tan malo como para no merecer un regalo del cielo? Para que se me negase la gloria de tener en mis brazos a nuestro bebé, supongo que si. Jamás me perdono no ir en mis 5 sentidos aquella noche en que te perdí, no me canso de rememorar cada segundo en lo que apenas borrosas imágenes llegan hasta mi perturbada mente, que me imputó la más cruel condena de morir y vivir, pero se acabo, esta espera es demasiado para un simple mortal como yo. Espérame mi dulce amor, que ya estaré junto a ti".

-Dile a nuestro Endy….Que lo amo…..que siempre pensé en él.-

Rei miraba atónita lo que el amor de su vida estaba por hacer.

Los segundos corrieron más de prisa que lo normal, tanto que no hubo tiempo a levantarse desde donde estaba, tanto que no hubo reacción alguna que pudiese detener ese acto tan demente de parte de él. Con un rostro desfigurado observaba la ventana mirando completamente a la nada ya que escalofriantemente ya no había nadie más. "Solo ella".

Estúpidamente 10 pisos fueron su final.

Fin.

* * *

Hola aquí dejo mi nueva creación, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola, Gracias.

_...Lady..._


End file.
